


Domestic Frerard One Shot

by twenty_one_jalex



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Protective Gerard Way, Short One Shot, bc frank has a potty mouth, if you like fluff, married, stubborn frank iero, this is also REALLY GAY, this is for u, this is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenty_one_jalex/pseuds/twenty_one_jalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero, AKA the most stubborn husband in the history of the planet, insists he's fine when his husband finds him passed out in the kitchen one evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Frerard One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely fluffy rubbish. I don't write fluff but shoutout to my best friend because I'm only writing this shite for her. So, you're welcome Georgie. I've never really written this type of thing so it's probably gross but here.

"Babe, I got pizza!" Gerard called as he walked through the front door, hanging his keys up on the homemade holder that he had made for Frank for Christmas one year. It was a poorly carved depiction of two birds kissing, painted with pastels and sat a bit crooked on the wall. He knew that it wasn't his best work, but Frank had insisted that it was the best bird couple that he had ever seen in his life. 

Their dog, Piglet, came bounding from the kitchen towards him, throwing his huge paws against the man and whining. Gerard gave the dog a weird look but pushed him off him and stepped towards the dining room. "Frankie?" He called, voice laced with confusion. Normally Frank didn't let Piglet run around unsupervised and every day when he got home from work, he would find the dog sitting at Frank's feet patiently while he worked on his writing.

Stepping around the corner, he didn't see anything out of place at first, but as he took another step he noticed a black lump on the hardwood of their kitchen that was reminiscent of his husband. "Oh Christ," he gasped and abandoned the white box of pizza on the table, running forwards to his motionless shape. Gerard smacked him lightly in the face with the back of his hand. "Hey, wake up baby. Babe, it's me!" Frank remained un-moving and unresponsive, left side of his face pressed into one of the mats, a bag of crisps exploded around him haphazardly.

Gerard stood up and nudged him in the ribs with his foot this time, still not receiving any sign of life from the man. At this point, he was starting to panic and had no clue how to handle the situation at hand. He paced briefly, desperately trying to think of a solution quickly but coming up with nothing. Suddenly he whipped around to one of the ivory cupboards and retrieved a glass. He filled it with cold water from the tap and dumped it directly onto Frank's face.

Luckily he finally received a response. Frank sputtered and made a squealing noise, his eyes fluttering open rapidly and he inhaled a bit of water which sent him directly into a coughing fit. Gerard knelt next to him and pulled him into a sitting position, rubbing his back. "Oh thank God," he muttered and wiped his face dry with a tea towel.

"What the fuck," Frank growled under his breath and rubbed his eyes before taking in his surroundings. "Oh fuck, what happened?"

"I don't know, I came home with your favourite type of pizza and found you passed out in a bed of crisps."

Frank blushed and ducked his head down. "Oh," was all he responded, chewing the inside of his lip. It was a nervous habit that annoyed the older, but Frank couldn't stop doing it.

"So why exactly were you fainted on the floor?" Gerard asked, crossing his arms and standing up.

"I think I just forgot to eat today," Frank admitted quietly. Another habit that Gerard couldn't get over. Frank would get so caught up in a storyline for an entire day that he didn't do anything else, completely ignoring that he did in fact need to eat and drink, and possibly go into the sunlight before he developed ocular issues from staring at a screen all day. But Frank was Frank, and if there was any way to describe him, it would be _stubborn_.

"Frank..." Gerard warned, to which Frank only waved his hand in a dismissive motion.

"It's fine, I'm clearly fine."

Gerard glared at the side of his head, but didn't say a word. Instead he went to walk through the archway to their dining room. "Let's eat now then, then you're coming to the hospital to get checked out." But just as he turned his head to the table, he saw the dog with his paws on the table, already half finished the pizza. He groaned internally but remained composed on the outside. "You know what? I didn't want pizza anyways, come along now," he beckoned and walked towards the door, picking up his peacoat off one of the dining chairs.

Frank cocked his head, "Where are we going?" He asked and followed tentatively.

"Food," Gerard paused, "And hospital."

"Food, yes. Hospital, no."

Gerard cut his eyes at the younger. "You need to get checked out, I don't care what you say. Being fainted on the floor isn't normal in any situation."

"But I don't wanna," Frank whined and stomped a bit. He was reminiscent of a toddler at this point, crossing his arms and pouting. If anyone hated the doctor, it was Frank. If he ever had a serious life threatening illness or accident, he would likely rather prefer dying than willingly go to a doctor. "I'm seriously fine."

"Okay sit on the couch and follow my finger then," Gerard instructed. Begrudgingly, the shorter one stormed over to the white leather and sat down forcefully as to prove his displeasure at Gerard's over-protectiveness. "Follow my finger without moving your head."

Frank tried but felt himself getting dizzy, unable to follow the digit without feeling nauseous or move his head. He huffed and stood up. "That doesn't prove anything," Frank insisted and pulled on his shoes. "Come on, baby please. Can we just get some chinese and come back home? I want to watch a movie with you tonight. I have tomorrow off," he suggested in a sultry voice, moving towards his husband.

"Nope, we're getting whatever food and then you're going directly to get checked out," Gerard demanded and grabbed his arm, half-dragging him out of the front door and towards his vehicle. Frank only followed because this was one war he couldn't foresee himself winning, but made sure that his indignation towards the situation did not go unnoticed by littering the ride there with passive aggressive sighs that were louder than necessary. Gerard was aware of what Frank was trying to pull, but decided to ignore his childish behaviour at the time. Gerard kept driving to the hospital and pulled off onto the highway instead.

"Hey! What the fuck happened to food?" Frank complained and glared at his husband.

The older stopped his lips from tugging into a small smirk. He had to admit that it was funny seeing Frank act so immature over something that wasn't a big deal and sometimes he just couldn't help himself from being a bit of an asshole. "Hospital and then food would be wise, yeah?"

"No!" Frank threw his hands up and flung his head back in exasperation.

 

-

 

"You only have a very mild concussion, which doesn't require any type of treatment," the doctor announced and flipped the page on his clipboard. "You're welcome to go home at any time Mr. Lero."

"It's _I_ ero you little-" Frank started loudly but was cut off by Gerard.

"Thanks again, Dr. Howell," he offered a smile and turned to his fuming husband. "How about we don't curse out the doctor for doing his job?"

"It's clearly an I!" Frank exclaimed and swung his feet off the table, allowing his legs to dangle a bit before he hopped down and grasped Gerard's hand. "So about that food?"

Gerard chucked and pecked him on the forehead softly. "Chinese or pizza?"

Frank tapped his fingers against his lips for a minute before grinning. "How about both?"

"Both it is," Gerard laughed as they both got into the car, Frank rubbing his head slightly while Gerard smiled to himself about how utterly ridiculous Frank could be sometimes. But in the end, they were still completely in love and as overprotective as Gerard got and as stupidly stubborn as Frank would always be, they would always be together and care for each other.


End file.
